


Waited for you

by Undercore



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, kinda sad, not very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick waited, Tim didn't realize until it was too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited for you

Dick Stares at Tim  
Tim does not stare back.  
He doesn't even look.  
Doesn't even see.  
Tim doesn't know dick is there.  
Dick is looking Tim in the eye.  
He is standing right in front of the younger man.  
His breath tickling Tim's nose.  
Tim doesn't react.  
Doesn't even blink.  
He just stands there.  
Doesn't move as dick puts his hands on his shoulders.  
Doesn't say anything when dick shakes him gently.  
Doesn't reply when dick begs for him to say something, anything.  
It's been so long since Tim has done anything.  
Tim doesn't register the tears that fall from dick eyes on to his face as dick places a soft kiss on his forehead.  
He just stands there as dick whispers a last I love you.  
He then stares, he looks at dick, who has his back turned. He feels the tears on his face. He hears the footsteps of dick as he walks away. He finally sees dick and whispered I love you too,  
But dick is long gone.


End file.
